From Me to You
by Onepiece938
Summary: **Announcement** This story is based out of Yasaonna-Chan's Oneshot, 'Inside Counts'. Please read. LuNa. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based out of Yasaonna's Oneshot, 'Inside Counts'. I am apparently(you could say) one of her "fans". And I have taken notice that she hasn't updated her stories in a while. Which is...kinda dissapointing...But she'll update someday. :) Someday...**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSEI. :)**_

* * *

Luffy sighed. "Hey, Usopp! Hurry up with the net!" He yelled, drooping onto the railing. Yes, he was definitely bored. Luffy and Usopp had just decided to go fish. Since there was practically nothing to do on the Sunny. As Luffy would say since almost everyone was busy with their own thing.

"I'll be right there! Just wait!" Usopp yelled back, earing a frown from Luffy in response. He narrowed his eyes at the ocean. He still couldn't believe in himself. He's gotten all these useful and fun crew members, but he was missing one thing...a Navigator.

He frowned, dropping his fishing pole(made especially by "Captain" Usopp) onto the grassy deck. He frowned, leaning onto the railing with his elbows. His frown quickly disappeared and was placed with a confused one.

Was it just him, or does he see a small rowboat over there?

He leaned over the railing and narrowed his eyes more, using his hand to shield the sun from his eyes. He turned to the reading Archeologist relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Oi, Robin! Who's on watch this afternoon?" He asked her.

Robin flipped her sunglasses up. "Zoro. But he's probably fallen asleep already. Why do you ask?" She said, putting the book she was reading on her lap.

"Hmm..." Luffy said, turning around again to the vast ocean. "It's 'cause I see a really small boat over there..."

Robin's expression turned confused, she then stood up and walked to the railing next to Luffy. Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Meanwhile...On the so-called rowboat, a girl with orange hair was sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball. She slightly sobbed as the clothing she wore was torn and even burned at some certain places. There were bruises all over her clothed body.

The orange haired girl cried, clutching a small picture of a woman with red hair, some parts of it being slightly shaved, a smoking cigarette could be seen in between her grinning lips. She seemed to be hugging two little girls, one having orange hair(which seemed to be the same girl on the rowboat, only younger of age) and the other having light blue hair. All having large smiles.

"Bell-mère...I...I...promise..." The girl said, before collapsing onto the floor.

Robin's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Luffy. "Luffy! There's a girl there. It seems as if she hasn't eaten in weeks. She's heavily wounded. We need to get her here quick," Robin said.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Usopp's voice came from behind them. "I fixed the fishing pole, Luffy!" He grinned.

"Usopp! There's a dying girl over there and all you do is fix a fishing pole?" Luffy said. Usopp's eyes widened and he quickly looked over the ship. It looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his eye sockets.

"Eh?! There's a girl over there?!" He said, surprised.

"I'll just get the boat to come over here," Luffy said, reeling his arm back. "Gomu Gomu no..." He said.

"Wait, Luffy. I'll use my powers to get her here. It's dangerous for her to take any more damages. Go call Chopper," Robin said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Luffy quickly nodded and ran off to find where Chopper was. A few seconds later, a line of hands was made from the railing of the Sunny to the rowboat.

Robin furrowed her brows and made another line of hands. She then slowly dragged the boat across the water to the side of the Sunny. Luffy quickly ran back to the two with Chopper running behind him.

"Where's the patient?" Chopper asked, panting, his mouth open in a way to try to cool off.

"Where is she?" Luffy quickly asked, looking over the railing.

"She's down there," Robin said, pointing down. Luffy quickly looked down and found the boat. He jumped off the Sunny and landed at the small boat. He looked down at the sick girl and picked her up. Luffy noticed that her eyes slightly opened.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," He grinned. The orange haired girl fell unconscious again with a faint smile. Luffy then frowned, and stretched his arm to the railing. His arm began retracting and he catapulted himself with the girl to the deck. He landed safely and looked at Chopper.

"Put her in the Infirmary," Chopper said.

Luffy nodded and ran to the said place. Chopper followed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I left this at a cliffhanger. I was planning on making this longer...But I just made the next scene for the next chapter. Okay! :D Please don't hate me. ;.; And yes, I did get the title from an anime called 'From Me to You'. I couldn't think of a good name for this story. Okay? :I**


	2. Announcement

**Hey, guys.**

**Sorry if you were expecting a chapter here, but I didn't really think this story through, so I'm putting this story here on hiatus, until I can think of how to end this and everything.**

**That's kind of better than stopping this story and deleting it forever, just like my sister, FUN1M4T10N F4N did to her stories. *rolls eyes* I bet a lot of her readers were surprised or disappointed.**

**Well, I'm not gonna get off topic. I'm only stopping this story for a long while until I can think of the plot thoroughly. Okay? Please don't be mad at me or anything. These things happen.**

**I'm a full-fledged Fanfiction member, so of course I'll still keep posting Oneshots and Multiple Chapter stories.**

**This story is now on hiatus, starting now. I'll come back to this story some day. :) 'Kay guys!**


End file.
